Blue (Character)
Blue is a character based off of a real person, who by coincidence plays him. His real name is unimportant. He tends to joke around, and is currently after The Main Event's Lord of the Dance title. In ITM 8, he had an animal companion wolf by the name of BEOWULF THE CHAMPION. The capitals are necessary. He tends to stay quiet and think, so little is known about his personality. However, when he does speak, he seems to have a joking nature, and can't seem to take any situation seriously, even when staring in the face of danger. His actions can variously be described as extremely brave or extremely stupid. He appears to be chronically depressed and a bit of a slacker. In general, Blue seems to have lesser efficacy compared to some, but he, like everyone else, has his moments where his attacks find purchase. Due to his apparent innate ability to completely screw up every attack, Blue is seen by the rest of the party as one of its weakest members. But, in truth, he can be a devastating fighter. ITM 7 In ITM 7, Blue was a Krall Dragoon. His signature weapon was a drill spear that held a dwarf's spirit inside of it. He had received training from Simon, Viewtiful Joe, and Mario. He had no real abilities of particular notoriety, as he only appeared briefly to stomp a few opponents in a team battle with Srewolf and Arek, and have his head roll around due to Ryu Hayabusa's hacks. ITM 8 Blue was a Tiefling Ranger. He was particularly known for his wild companion, BEOWULF THE CHAMPION, though out of character both Mephiasu and Blue frequently forgot that Beowulf existed; his Swordchuck skill and tremendous strength, allowing him to produce a constant rate of damage while also providing defense and cover for allies; At the start of ITM 8, Blue was dicking around on his computer all alone at home. He heard a doorbell ring, and when he answered the door he came face to face with a creepy old woman. She turned out to be a Jehova's Witness, and when he declined conversion she bitchslapped him with a bible. He was bound, gagged and then thrown in a van. He was reunited with the party and learned he was captured by slave traders. The party bought him as well as Protoss McBuzzsaw and joined with him? He was immediately rushed off with the party to go do odd jobs. Blue joined Jesse tech and Mika to collect gold and gems from the bank, which had already been stolen, furs from the local fur trader, and non perishables and plantable crops from the local organic grocer, Briar Patch. Suddenly, they were attacked by a man with druidic powers. He was attacked by the druids wolfen familiar who Mika defended him from, and was aided by her limited first-aid knowledge. Him, Mika, and Black all proceeded to fuck that druid's shit up. The nuclear explosion detonated by the sacrifice of the group killed Blue along with the rest, and he was reincarnated by an elf with huge tits into a Tiefling body. He trained his new body, and buried his old body. After much ado about Flameborne's and something about an elder god, Blue received training from Cervantes. He then acquired his signature Gunbladechucks, and a piece of Soul Edge. He has also used a trial ticket to acquire Soul Calibur, combining both accursed blades into a dreaded combination. Powers Swordchuck Ranger Magic Entangle Dual Wielding Animal Companion Weapon Master Teleport Attacks ITM 8.6 In ITM 8.6, Blue was a Player Miester. Blue was characterized by a few devastating and unique elements of his combination. He chose to have his Player Partner be his spear. As Player and Partner share an HP bar, Blue had the hit points, hardness, damage reduction, AR and other qualities of a near-indestructible weapon. This gave him one of the consistently highest HP totals on the team. Due to the tremendous variety and amount of opponents the team fought, Blue was quickly able to upgrade his Soul Eater weapon to higher levels, and thereby increase not only his damage but also his health and resistance. Blue's ability to acquire Pins to gain new powers let him gain a good variety of skills, and the mechanics of Pin attacks allowed Blue to constantly produce a stream of devastating offense. His training from Sanae Hanekoma allows him to create his own brand, although the significance of this is mostly unknown. It is known that he can use this brand to imprint ideas on the masses. He has also received training from Kamina, allowing him to access his Spiral Energy. Once again, the effects are mostly unknown.